villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kevin Levin
For a time, Kevin Levin was one of the main villains from the cartoon series Ben 10. In the premiere of Ben 10: Alien Force, he became a hero/anti-hero and joined his former rival/new friend, Ben Tennyson to fight against extraterrestrial activities. Then in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, "The Forge of Creation", he absorbs the Ultimatrix and becomes insane once again and a lot more dangerous than before. Origin = When Ben found him, Kevin lived alone and stole from people in order to get by. Ben befriended him once he found out that Kevin, too, had special powers. Then, when Kevin tried to commit a crime out of spite, Ben tried to stop him and persuade him to use his powers for good. Kevin grew resentful of Ben and later returned as an enemy. Kevin reappeared in several episodes. In one episode Kevin absorbed the Omnitrix, granting Kevin the power of shape-shifting into Ben's alien forms. Kevin tried to frame Ben for several crimes. But eventually Kevin mutated even further into a monster with all of Ben's alien forms wrapped into one hideous creature. But in one episode, Kevin and Ben had to team up with each other. they were kidnapped by a robot named Slix Vigma. They were forced to fight other as entertainment for others. Because they were connected together. After Slix was destroyed Ben manage to escape while Kevin was trapped on the ship with a new friend of Ben Technorg. Kevin also teamed up with Vilgax so he can defeat Ben for making a fool out of him. Since then Kevin has been trapped in the Null Void. ''Ben 10: Alien Force'' In the first episode of Ben 10: Alien Force, Kevin joins Ben and Gwen to battle against evil. Even though Kevin became an ally to Ben Tennyson Kevin still did several things that made him an anti-hero. In the pilot episode he is shown selling weapons to the Forever Knights but ends up fighting Ben but looses. However with the threat of the DNaliens and the Forever Knights he joins Ben and Gwen. ''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' It is later revealed in the episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Ultimate Aggregor, that when he absorbed raw energy, he became insane, which happens to the rest of the Osmosians. Later in the episode The Forge of Creation, he absorbs the Ultimatrix in order to stop Aggregor from absorbing a baby Celestialsapien, but it does more harm than good after he goes insane again. After Aggregor has been defeated, he flies off, leaving both 10 and 16 year old Ben and 16 year old Gwen behind. In the next episode, ...Nor Iron Bars A Cage, It's revealed how Kevin escaped from the Null Void and how he turned back to normal between the original series and Alien Force and how he had gotten his material absorbing powers. In the same episode, he voluntarily goes back to the Null Void to get revenge on his prison's warden, Morgg. He almost got his vendetta on Morgg, and leaves the prison, thinking that he did kill him. Gwen still thinks that Kevin could get his sense back and go back to normal, but Ben says that they now might have to "put him down", meaning that Kevin might have to be killed. However, as of the end of the season one finale episode, "Absolute Power: Part Two", Ben and the others restored Kevin back to normal, and Kevin is once again a good guy. Powers and Abilities Kevin has the ability to absorb any solid matter he touches like stone, metal, wood, and crystal, and have it cover his entire body. He is also able to shapeshift his arms when coated in solid matter and repair cracks with a simple touch. According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Kevin can also absorb liquid materials, like water, mud, and bubblegum. Alternate Reality Kevin Main article: Kevin 11,000 In an alternate reality, in the distance future, Kevin is still trapped in the Null Void. While he was there, Kevin's been absorbing all the other aliens that were in the Null Void. He somehow manage to produce a son named Devlin Levin, and told him to open the Null Void projector so he can "spend some time with his son", only to turn on Devlin and attempt to destroy Ben and live a life of crime once more. Gallery Kevin Levin 2.png|Kevin in his Heatblast form Kevin Levin 3.jpg|Kevin in his Four-Arms form KevinTaed.jpg Omnitrix bradge in Gwen and Kevin.png|Kevin 10 Kevin Levin 5.png|Kevin after turning into Ultimate Kevin 11 Kevin 11 mutated (Omniverse).jpg|Ultimate Kevin 11 (Omniverse) Kevin 11 mutated (Flashback).jpg|Kevin Levin mutated during flasback See also *Kevin Levin in Heroes Wiki Es: Kevín Levín Category:Ben 10 villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Protagonist Villain Category:On & Off Villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Friend of the hero Category:Living Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:In love villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Teenage Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Cryomancers Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Speedster Category:Hammerer Category:Destroyers Category:Nihilists Category:Recurring villain Category:Movie Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Rogue Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Ferrokinetic Villains Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:Aquakinetic Villains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Brutes Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Slimes Category:Clawed Villains Category:Geokinetic Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Social Darwinists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Delusional Category:Traitor Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:Elementals Category:Vegetation Villains Category:Phasers Category:Spatiokinetic Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Greedy Villains Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Ergokinetic Villains Category:Elastic Villains Category:Technopaths Category:Life-Drainers Category:Laser-Users Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Sonokinetic Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Depowered Villains Category:Gyrokinetic Villains Category:Whip Users Category:Scarred Villains Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Humanoid Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Crustaceans Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Aliens Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Parasite Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Arachnids Category:Insectoid Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Monsters Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Evil Genius